1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of torque converters for automatic transmissions. More particularly, the instant invention pertains to a sleeve placed over the hub of a bladed torque converter wheel, such as an impeller, stator or turbine wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic transmissions of the type employed in motor vehicles, commonly employ a mechanical gear train and a hydrokinetic torque converter located on the input side of the transmission gear train. The torque converter includes several rotating wheels fitted with radially extending vanes or blades, one of which is the driving wheel or impeller, another is the driven wheel or turbine. When assembled, the impeller and turbine define a toroidal cavity or chamber wherein hydraulic oil exiting the engine-driven impeller drives the turbine and the mechanical gear train driveably connected to the turbine.
Various repair and replacement methods are known. One method currently practiced includes removing the hub that is integral with an impeller cover hub by heating a weld between the housing and hub, and welding a new hub to the housing. In another method, the welded joint between the hub and impeller cover is simply cut away and a new hub is welded to the assembly. As a practical matter, the concentricity of the outer surface of the hub must be corrected after a new hub is installed using these methods.
Another method used to recondition a worn torque converter hub is disclosed by Scholz in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,187. Scholz teaches the use of an tool to expand diametrically a worn impeller hub. The hub is expanded to a diameter greater than its original condition, then ground and finished to the original diameter.
Unfortunately, Scholz's expansion and grinding of the original hub decreases the final material thickness and weakens the hub. Furthermore because the hub still consists of the original material, hub wear due, for example, to preloaded seal contact with the rotating hub, will continue and the problem will recur.
It is desirable to provide a torque converter wheel that can readily be reconfigured for use both for front wheel drive and rear wheel drive vehicles or for any other purpose that requires variable structural attachments or drive connections.